1. Field
Embodiments relate to a control method of a refrigerator to prevent frost formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator lowers interior temperature of a storage chamber to store food at low temperature for a long period of time in a fresh state through a refrigeration cycle in which a refrigerant is compressed, condensed, expanded and evaporated. The refrigerator basically includes a compressor to compress a low-temperature and low-pressure gas refrigerant into a high-temperature and high-pressure gas refrigerant, a condenser to condense the refrigerant discharged from the compressor through heat exchange between the refrigerant and air outside the refrigerator, a capillary tube to decompress the refrigerant condensed by the condenser, and an evaporator to evaporate the refrigerant decompressed by the capillary tube to absorb heat from the storage chamber through heat exchange between the refrigerant and air in the storage chamber.
The refrigerator may include an ice making unit including a tray to receive water to make ice and an ice storage container to store the ice. The ice making unit may be classified as an indirect cooling type ice making unit in which cool air is supplied to cool the tray using a forced air stream to freeze water into ice or a direct cooling type ice making unit in which a refrigerant pipe directly contacts the tray or water to freeze water into ice.
In the direct cooling type ice making unit, an ice making mechanism is relatively simple, and cooling speed is very high; however, temperature difference between the ice making unit and air in an ice making chamber is large, with the result that frost may be easily formed.